


Sudden Notice

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [29]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emergency room, Gen, Online School, Reluctant bed rest, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, sprained ankle, urgent care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Kenny woke up late and in pain, so Carol suggests she just take the day off anyway to figure out why.(Whumptober Day 29: Emergency Room + Reluctant Bedrest)(Kenny is aged up to 16 for a high school setting)
Relationships: Carol McCormick & Kenny McCormick
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Sudden Notice

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sprained ankle, urgent care setting

The next morning, Kenny found herself waking up in excruciating pain. She sat up slowly, trying to figure out exactly where exactly the pain was coming from, how long she had been sleeping, and if there was anything important happening today. She opened her laptop, taking note of the time: 7:15am.

Shit.

With this new realization that she missed the bus and would be walking all the way to the school, she crawled out of bed, careful of her bad ankle, and tried muscling her way over to the bathroom. Halfway from her bed, she accidentally stepped on her pained ankle and found herself curling in on herself, just waiting for the pain to go away.

She sat there for 5 minutes before getting back up with a set of clothes and some light makeup (mascara and lip gloss) and locking herself in the bathroom. After about 2 minutes of trying to put on a pair of magenta polka-dotted socks, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

“You doing alright in there, Kenny?”

“...a bit.”

“I thought I heard you falling from your room. Are you sure you’re ok?”

Kenny sighed.

“No.”

“What’s wrong, honey buns?”

“I hurt my ankle in those boots yesterday.” Kenny said, unlocking the door. “A real shame too. They were cute.”

“I was wondering why you came home barefoot.”

Kenny chuckled as she opened the door, revealing that Carol was on the other side of the door the whole time.

“Holy shit, mom. Didn’t see you there.”

“...how did you not know it was me?”

“...yeah, fair point.”

“Listen. I’m stepping in here as a mother. You really shouldn’t go to school today. You’re obviously in a shit load of pain. Tell ya what, I’ll even take you to urgent care since it’s bothering you so much.”

“But I can’t fall behind in school again.”

“You can catch up in school. You can’t catch up on your health.”

“...fine. I’ll go to urgent care. But I still need to get dressed.”

“Oh yeah, do that.”

Kenny shut the door again and grumbled to herself as she finished getting dressed. She re-opened the door about 10 minutes later, revealing her outfit: A pair of baggy jeans and a tight pink shirt with a multicolored butterfly in the center.

“The shirt was Wendy’s from when she was like 8. Don’t know why it fits me so well.”

=====================================================================

It wasn’t too difficult of a commute to the urgent care clinic, but it was still a pain in the ass to get to and from the car. Once they finally got inside, Kenny slunked into one of the open seats while Carol explained the situation to the front desk workers. 

Roughly 20 minutes later, the two were called back.

=====================================================================

Roughly 10 minutes later, the two left with an ankle brace for Kenny and instructions on how to care for a sprained ankle. There really was no question that Kenny’s ankle was sprained, they just needed the confirmation. 

Once they got home, Kenny stole one of Stuart’s pillows from his bed and made her way to her bed. She propped her ankle onto the folded pillow and opened her laptop, checking to see what she missed in her classes.

Within a few minutes, Carol came into the room with a simple bologna sandwich and a snake bag size of Goldfish.

“Mind if I hang out? I have no idea what all this online school fuckery is, and I wanna know how you navigate it all.”

“I’m good, but thanks. Are you working today, by the way?”

“No. I'm off work until November 1st.”

“...oh. Just thought I’d ask.”

“Yeah, it’s literally not a problem to ask me anything.” 

Carol left the sandwich by Kenny anyways and left. In the distance, Kenny heard the TV going.

=====================================================================

At roughly 4pm, Carol was able to go into the room, but only because Kenny needed a glass of water. The two sat on the bed and chatted about life and other shenanigans for a while before Carol got up again, noticing something in the corner of the open closet.

“What’s that bag in there?”

“My makeup. Normally, I’d try and hide it, but if you wanna use some, go ham.”

Carol grabbed the bag of makeup and started digging through it, finding all sorts of eye shadows and lipsticks and blushes and other cosmetic goodies.

“Mind if I do your makeup?” Carol asked.

Kenny set her laptop down.

“Sure. why not?”

Carol opened a mini eye shadow palette and rubbed a bit of a red shade before rubbing it onto Kenny’s eyelid.

“You’ll have to bear with me here, I’m not too familiar with this stuff.”

“Eh, don’t sweat it.”

Kenny rubbed a bit of blush onto a brush and swiped it onto her mother’s cheeks.

“Blush suits you. Never noticed that before.”

“Oh, you’re too sweet.”

If this was the way the night would end up going, Kenny didn’t mind a goddamn bit. 


End file.
